heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiver
Appearance His maroon eyes look out from overly long grey hair, his bangs always in his eyes. He is always wearing what seems to be an old tailcoat and dress clothes with metal reinforced boots and a metal guantlet down his left arm. He has claw rings on all the fingers on his right hand. Atop his head he wears a gibus that's rim has a bit of a tattered hood at the back of the brim. Chained to his back is a large and ornate cross-like tombstone. Weapons/Abilities he is trained to combat the dead ones so he is quite skilled with most weapons. As a gravekeeper his weapon of choice is oddly a shovel he uses similar to a halberd or greataxe along with a few daggers carved from deadwoods (strange trees that rapidly siphon the lifefoce from anything that is not truly alive) grown within the necropolis. His last weapon is the large tombstone he uses as a large blunt force weapon or the chains stuck to it and used to strap it to his back as lashes, and as a channeling point for the ghost inhabiting the tombstone. Attitude rather quite and self contained, he values life above emotions and friends.he's such a morbid individual he fits the archetype of gravekeepers well, enjoying the company of corpses and ghosts more than live humans. Bio after working as a mortuer for a few years he was investigated by gravekeepers after numerous of his 'patrons' wound up as puppets for a necromancer. Turns out his employer, and head of the church his mortuary assists, was a necromancer. He wanted to help but the gravekeepers denied him. He found something odd, an old tombstone laying in the storage barn they threw him in. he picked it p and while he was using it as a ram to break down the door a Phantasm slithered out of it and attacked him, thinking he was the necromancer who defiled his sleep. After Kaiver explained he was a mortuer and trying to assist gravekeepers but was suspect. The Phantasm decided to become his familir, causing him to override the requirements to be a gravekeeper. He smashed his way out of the storage building, not understanding the sudden knowledge or supernatural abilities he suddenly possessed. Phanatic materialize looking exactly like Kaiver, and as they headed toward the sounds of combat it explained everything. They arrived to find a massive legion of dead and the necromancer, overwhelming the small group of gravekeepers sent to investigate. Using he new abilities, skills, and the tombstone to help them. They managed to escape, but the necromancer and his army survived. A few years, many trials and thousands of dead layed back to rest Kaiver was one of the more well known gravekeepers, still fulfilling his day job as a mortuer. Phanatic: the strange ghost who inhabits the tombstone kaiver carries, it usually appears as a spectral duplicate of kaiver fighting the same way as him, however it is completely immune to any form of physical harm and most nonphysical threats as well. It often appears as a whispy serpant coiling through the tombstone on kaiver's back. Category:Varogons characters